Birth of Love
by StupidLittleGiirl
Summary: It was an unknowing crush that started in middle school.. now it is a true love romance between two ordinary students that never thought they would end up together. But what will happen between the two? Find out! WARNING: Contains mild Charlotte/Marvin.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the television show, Making Fiends. It belongs to Amy Winfrey and Nickelodeon. Nor do I own the song, Birth of Love, from the anime, Mermaid Melody. And the setting is when they are teenagers. Why? Because teenagers are fuuuuun! Teehee!

* * *

**Charlotte's P.O.V.**

_Brrring! Brring!_

My alarm clock suddenly went off, breaking the silence from my house. I emerged from the comfort of my bed, slowly rising up from the sheets that covered me. I yawned silently to myself, rubbing my eyes gently before I hopped out of bed cheerfully. Humming a tune to myself, I began to make my bed, folding each of my colorful sheets neatly. Next, I went to my closet and pulled off an outfit from its hanger. It was my usual one; a short, powder blue dress that stopped at my knees. I gently pulled it over my head, and guided it down until everything was in place. I pushed my arms through the sleeves and I was set. I pranced over to my dresser, opening one of my blue drawers. I pulled out my rainbow-colored hair brush and slowly began to brush my wild hair back to its normal hairstyle: long curls that dropped down all the way to my chin. I opened another drawer, which kept my pretty, blue bows for my hair; I took one out and then propped it right in the center of my head, the parts that separated both of my curls. Finally, I got down on my knees, reaching for my shiny, blue shoes that I kept under my bed, and pulled them out in front of me. I carefully placed each one of the correct foot, strapping them in place to keep them intact. I skipped happily out the door of my ocean blue house, light purple hearts stamped below my attic window. A beautiful rainbow circled over my house, as I just smiled happily. "Hi rainbow!" I exclaimed, before continuing to skip off to my one and only favorite place to be .. Mu Middle School! Teehee!

**Marvin's P.O.V.**

I lied in my bed, thinking about the upcoming school day. It was probably going to be the same as always. Ever since we had graduated from middle school to high school, Vendetta had gotten eviler and eviler over the years. And Charlotte.. she stayed the same, cheerful girl she was back then. I started to think about her, then suddenly .. _Brriing! Brrrinng!_ The alarm clock went off. "M-My alarm clock!" I stuttered, scrambling to get up and stop the loud noise. I finally hit the 'off' button, and sighed in relief. I slowly got out from my bed, getting ready to prepare myself for the horrid school day. Being sure not to wake up any of my eight sleeping siblings, I tiptoed out of _our_ room, taking my clothes with me and headed towards the bathroom. I changed into the dark-green shirt, shorts, and shoes that I usually wore then started to do my hair. I pulled out one of the bathroom drawers, and took out some hair gel. Applying a little to my lock of hair, I styled it into my normal hairstyle. I crept out of the house, so that I could get to school early. There was a huge possibility that Charlotte would already be there and that would give me my chance.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Alright, apparently, I cannot write a P.O.V. for Marvin. I sooo suck at this. The easiest character to write a P.O.V. For is Charlotte, then probably Vendetta. After all, she's just destructive and considers everything stupid, right? Easy enough. Anyways, this is the prologue for my newest story called .. Birth of Love. It's starring the cutest pairing ever .. Charlotte/Marvin! Similar to my real life romance except with the Making Fiends personalities .. I'm Charlotte and my boyfriend is Marvin. Strange, especially since we had just got finished writing a play for it and those are the characters we decided to play! Aaugh, so weird. .

Thanks for reading the first chapter! There will be more to come soon. Teehee! Bye fiendish lovers!


	2. Do You Believe?

As Marvin arrived onto the school grounds, just as he had predicted, there was Charlotte on the playground. However, instead of playing, she had decided to pick some flowers, which he had never noticed there before. Walking slowly up towards the young girl, hands placed behind his back in a shy manner, a light blush formed on his cheeks. "H-Hello Charlotte.." Marvin stuttered, rubbing his neck in an embarrassed manner. Charlotte, who turned her attention from the flowers to him, smiled happily before replying. "Hi Marvin. You're here earlier too?" The teenager nodded his head in agreement before deciding to make his way on the ground with her. "Haha.. so what are you doing?" He hesitated, trying to make conversation, but unfortunately a stupid one. It was obvious what she was doing; picking flowers. Duh! Charlotte looked at him confusingly but then smiled again, her cheerful, cute voice spoke back to him. "Picking flowers!" She handed him a bouquet of sunflowers she had finished picking. Marvin looked down at the flowers, his face turning to a deep red, before he turned his head away. After a minute or two of silence, Charlotte decided to break the silence. "So Marvin.. I was talking to Marion the other day... she was talking about her relationship with Malachi.. that's great, right?" Her smile dimmed a bit, as she continued to look towards the flowers. "R-Right.." Was all he could say; he didn't want to express his feelings.

"I want to know what love is like.." She softly whispered, just barely enough for Marvin to hear her. "I think it'll be wonderful, just like hugs sliding down a rainbow.." He looked towards her surprisingly; she couldn't mean him, right? "How about you Marvin?" She asked him, grinning happily. "U-Uh.. I don't know.. love is a confusing puzzle.." He stuttered, looking up towards the sky, watching the dull, gray skies as always. Charlotte continued to pick her flowers, until she had noticed a familiar face. Trudging her feet across the hard pavement was the slime-green dictator, Vendetta. Following shortly behind her was her giant bear-like hamster, Grudge. Charlotte hopped up from her seat on the ground and skipped over to the young girl, but shortly stopped afterward. Turning around to face Marvin, she smiled again and slightly waved her hand. "Bye Marvin! Nice talking to you!" She then continued to skip towards Vendetta, who had noticed her and started to sneak away.. quickly, however it failed.

"Hi Vendetta!" She exclaimed, hugging the girl tightly. "GAAAH! STOP TOUCHING ME, YOU STUPID BLUE GIRL!" Vendetta's expression had turned into that of an disgusted one. "Teehee! It's so nice to see you again!" "I do not want to see you again.. I do not want to see you NOW! LEAVE ME ALONE! Hamster!" Immediately from command, the gigantic hamster stepped forward, picking up Charlotte and launching her a few feet away from Vendetta. However, he failed as Charlotte got herself off of the ground and skipped right back over to her.

"Teehee! That was fuuun!"

"It was not to be fun.. I will destroy you! Destroy you with fiends!" She scowled, pointing her finger towards the powder blue girl.

"I like friends!"

"NO! NOT A FRIEND! A FIEND! A FIEND THAT WILL DESTROY STUPID LITTLE GIRLS LIKE YOU!"

"Oh yay!"

"Ugh.." Charlotte was beginning to tick her off, but that was when Vendetta came up with a great idea. Her sinister grin slowly revealed on her lips, as she placed her hands onto her hips. "Charlotte.. would you like another puppy?"

"Teehee! Of course!"

Vendetta smirked. That was exactly the response she wanted to hear. "Good .. meet me tomorrow after school. I'll bring you another "puppy" to play with. Heh heh heh.." She started to walk off into the classroom, hearing Charlotte in the background go _"Yay! Another puppy!"_.

* * *

**Random Talk Show #1**

**Charlotte:** Teehee! Hi everyone! I'm Charlotte .. *glances towards Vendetta with her annoying smile on her face*

**Vendetta:** Ugh.. stop smiling at me you stupid girl!

**Charlotte:** Teehee! That's Vendetta! Nikii, the writer of this story, isn't here right now so we're going to tell you a story!

**Vendetta:** NO STORIES!

**Charlotte:** Okay! Let's sing a song!

**Vendetta:** NO SONGS! JUST SHUT UP!

**Charlotte: **Teehee! But Nikii told us –

**Vendetta:** I do not care what Nikii told us! No stories, no songs, no nothing! *pulls out a magazine*

**Charlotte:** Okay! Let's have a talk show then!

**Vendetta:** Ugh..

**Charlotte:** What should we talk about Vendetta?

**Vendetta:** *still reading magazine* Your death.

**Charlotte:** Teehee! Let's talk about rainbows!

**Vendetta:** NO RAINBOWS!

**Charlotte:** Hm.. okay. Hey, Vendetta. What's your favorite kind of--

**Vendetta:** *slams down magazine on desk* ENOUGH! Look, if I do your stupid "talk show", WILL YOU LET ME READ MY MAGAZINE IN PEACE!

**Nikii:** *appears* Yes. Yes I will.

**Vendetta:** *glares*

**Charlotte:** Alright! It's settled then! The talk show will be tomorrow! We'll get to wear costumes, have microphones and guests, and even more! Yippee!

**Vendetta:** *sarcastic* I can't wait.

**Charlotte:** I knoooow! Anyways, bye-bye!


	3. Confessions

Later on that day, Vendetta left first as always. Shortly after everyone followed, most of them staying on the playground including Charlotte which was completely normal). While the young teenager was minding her own business, her familiar, overweight friend walked over to her.

"Hi Charlotte," The timid teenager, known as Marion, spoke warmly, greeting her seat-mate.

"Hi Marion!" It was then when Charlotte had noticed the female and gave her her idiotic grin, like always.

Marion gulped timidly. Could she really count on the ditzy yet outgoing Charlotte for advice. Biting her lip lightly, she gained enough courage to ask her question. "I noticed you talking to Marvin earlier.. Do you like him?"  
Charlotte hesitated for a quick second, then replied right back into her cheery, childish tone. "Of course! I like everyone! Friends, friends! They're always there for you! Friends, friends! They're there to tie your shoes! Friends, friends--"

"No," Marion interrupted, shaking her head. "I mean do you like _like_ him?" The female sighed. Charlotte _was_ always slow at catching onto things.

"Oh. Hm...now that you put it that waaay.." Her face submerged into a light pink blush, brushing upon her cheeks. "Maaaaaaaybe..."

Marion raised an eyebrow. Then suddenly, a burst of intelligence shot through Charlotte's tiny brain. "Why do you ask?" She asked suspiciously.

The four words that Marion didn't want to hear. Immediately, she flushed a dark red and looked down. "A-aah, uhm.." She spoke in an embarrassed tone. "Just to make sure that Malachi and I are on the straight path about going out."

Charlotte couldn't help but giggle. "Okay Marion! I'll help you and Malachi! Teehee!"

The overweight girl's eyes began to sparkle and gleam when she heard these words. "Really?! Oh thank you Charlotte! Eeeeeeeeeeeee!" The normal squeal of hers was not a squeal of fear, but of joy and happiness.

Charlotte momentarily thought about her question and decided to answer it. "Oh. By the way, Marion?"

"Hm?"

"I _do_ like Marvin. He's so sweet.. and funny.. and cute.."

Marion stopped, and Charlotte skipped off, still continuing her list about Marvin. Suddenly, the once timid girl developed a sinister grin, one that was similar to Vendetta's. Little did Charlotte know the upcoming danger that was going to destroy both her relationship and her life..

* * *

**Random Talk Show #2**

**Charlotte:** *dressed as a cowgirl* Hi everyone! It's Cowgirl Charlotte! "hops on Vendetta who's unfortunately dressed as a pony*

**Vendetta:** Ack! GET OFF OF ME YOU STUPID LITTLE GIRL! *falls to ground due to Charlotte's extra weight*

*door opens and Ms. Minty walks in*

**Ms. Minty: **Hello my precious little gummy bears!

**Vendetta:** Ugh! Not YOU again!

**Ms. Minty:** Oh hello Vendettia dear.

**Vendetta:** *narrows eyes* Vendetta!

**Ms. Minty:** Now, Miss Vendettata..

**Vendetta:** Pah! GO AWAY! Hamster!

*door opens and Grudge storms in*

**Grudge:** HMMMH! *carries Ms. Minty away*

**Ms. Minty:** Good-bye my little buttercakes.

**Vendetta:** Heh heh heh!

**Charlotte:** Teehee! Our next guest is...Mr. Milk! He's niiiiiice!

**Vendetta:** He is stupid! … like you! And this stupid show! *narrows eyes*

*door opens and Mr. Milk is thrown in by Grudge*

**Mr. Milk:** H-Hello Ve-Vendetta... *looks at Charlotte* C-Charlotte... *notices Nikii and her bff Miki sitting in the corner, sipping lattes* N-N-Nikii...

**Nikii:** *peace sign* Yo.

**Miki:** *looks up* Hey.

**Vendetta:** GAH! YOU WERE HERE THE WHOLE TIME!? *stands up and storms over to Nikii and Miki*

**Nikii:** Yeeep.. *sips latte* Why?

**Vendetta:** *too furious to answer question* W-Where did you get that?

**Miki:** *picks up her latte cup* This?

**Vendetta:** Y-YES! I DID NOT ALLOW OF ANY COFFEE SHOPS!

**Nikii:** Oh right. We didn't tell you.

**Vendetta:** Tell me WHAT!?

**Nikii:** We've been doing some redecorating.

**Miki:** Mhm. *opens window and a newly built coffee shop is placed by the tourist center* See that? We built that. A couple of hours ago.

**Vendetta:** NOOOOOOOOO! I DID NOT APPROVE OF THIS!

**Nikii:** Who cares? I'm the writer of this story.

**Miki:** I'm the writer's best friend.

**Nikii:** Now. Get back and do the freaking talk show!

**Vendetta:** UGH! Fine! *goes back to desk*

**Charlotte:** Hi Vendetta!

**Vendetta:** LEAVE ME ALONE!

**Charlotte:** Okay! Which do you like better? Puppies or kitties? Aren't they---

**Vendetta:** *throws dictionary, knocking Charlotte off her desk*

**Charlotte:** Thanks Vendetta! Ooh! A dictionary! *opens it* Philosophy, velvet, vender... Vendetta!

**Vendetta:** *glares*

**Charlotte:** *gasps and looks over at Vendetta, smiling* Vendetta! Did you know you're in the dictonary?

**Vendetta:** BE QUIET!

**Charlotte:** Okay! *five seconds later* Vendetta---

**Vendetta:** I'm OUT of here! *gets up, walking out the door, and slamming it*

**Charlotte:** Waaaaaaaait! Where are you going!? *gets no answer* Okay, bye! Teehee!


	4. Trouble is Stirring

_Ding dong!_ Marion stood upon the porch of the feared and respected, Vendetta's, house. Just a matter of seconds later, there she was herself, Vendetta, opening the door, her expression turning into an immediate frown.

"What is this?!" she demanded coldly, her hamster agreeing with her by growling angrily.

"Eeeeeek.. V-Vendetta, I-I uhm.. want to be your fiend-making apprentice..." Her sentence was cut off by Vendetta's caustic laughter.

"You?.._my_ apprentice?!" she repeated, laughing hysterically before changing back to her cold-hearted attitude. "Why should _I_, Vendetta, make _you_ my apprentice? You're stupider than stupid Charlotte!" She was just about to slam the door until Marion began to stutter again.

"B-But I have an idea for you to d-destroy Charlotte.."

_Destroy Charlotte, destroy Charlotte, destroy Charlotte,_ echoed throughout the Bulgarian's mind as her signature grin curled upon her lips. "I'm listening.." She inferred, opening the door wider in a manner of inviting Marion inside. Marion, catching the hint, walked inside, cringing as the door slammed closed behind her. Vendetta, being completely out-of-character, happily led her towards the kitchen, taking a seat at the table.

"Are you hungry, Marion?" Vendetta asked, taking out her usual platter of clams, beef jerky, and grape punch.

"H-Huh? Oh, no t-thanks.."

"Fine," the Bulgarian replied, eating her meal greedily and hungrily. "Now, what's your idea?"

"W-Well I-I--"

"SPIT IT OUT ALREADY!" Vendetta screeched, slamming her fists down on the table. Marion's constant stuttering was beginning to tick her off, though she did enjoy the fear and respect she was showing her.

"Yes ma'am! Well, Charlotte has a huge crush on Marvin... so.. maybe you can make a fiend to look like him and then keep the real Marvin here--"

"Heh heh heh heh! That's a brilliant idea!" The mossy-colored tyrant rubbed her hands together devilishly.

"I-It is?"

"Yes! You know, you are not as stupid as I thought.." Vendetta shot up from her chair, walking towards her countertop. "Come Marion, and I shall show you what you are to do to make this fiend."

"O-Okay.." she obeyed, following.

_Boom!_ The fat, thick cookbook was spread wide, revealing its broad and wide pages. _Flick, flick, flick_ went the pages as the evil green girl flipped through them, searching for a particular recipe. "Ah, here it is." She murmured, running her finger across the egg-shell colored page. "The shapeshifting fiend."

"Shapeshifting fiend?" Marion repeated in the form of a question.

"Ingredients," Vendetta read, "two snake fangs, a sample of his blood, and a clump of his _stupid_ hair. Marion!"

"Y-Yes?"

"Go fetch _Marvin!_" She clenched her teeth, putting emphasis on his name, which sent chills up Marion's spine.

"O-Okay.." she replied, immediate dashing out of the door to find the dark green boy.

"Good. I have the remaining ingredients," she replied, knowing she and Grudge were the only ones there. "Heh heh heh!"

"Four crunchy spiders, two clam shells," She shrugged her shoulders, throwing in the whole box of spiders in the bowl. It wouldn't ruin the mixture to add extras. Adding in the two whole clams, she turned her attention back to the recipe. "And to make sure that it – I mean _Marvin_ – only attacks Charlotte, a picture of her! Heh heh heh heh!"

Just as Vendetta added the picture and began to stir, Marion was returning back with Marvin who was trembling from head to toe. The teenage prodigy could hear his pleas of freedom, much to her satisfaction. As soon as she made direct eye contact with the male, he immediately fell to his knees pleading, "My life. Please spare my life!"

Vendetta rolled her eyes slightly as she muttered, "Stupid boy. I am not going to hurt you.. _yet._" She smirked, watching him bristle with fear again. "I just need some samples from you."

"S-Samples?"

"Just some of your stupid blood and a clump of your stupid hair."

"What for?" he asked boldly. "This isn't for Charlotte, is it?"

Vendetta growled. How dare someone defy her orders? She stormed over to him, gripping his neck tightly in her hands. "Look, stupid boy. You will do as you are told, or I could easily feed you to my fiends who would happily devour your stupid body. Would you _like_ that?"

Marvin shook his head, while Vendetta continued on after seeing his response. "Good." Marion handed her some scissors and Vendetta began to extract his DNA. Jabbing his finger lightly, (against her pleasure) she watched in awe as his crimson red blood slowly dropped into the black-and-gray mixture. Next, she yanked out a few strands of his hair, dropping it into the unidentified concoction as well.

"N-Now what?" Marvin asked timidly, eying the fiend-making prodigy.

Vendetta shrugged her shoulders lightly in a non-caring manner. "I have no use for you now. Hamster! Lock him in the basement!"

Grudge grunted, then threw the teen over his shoulder as he marched into the dark, eerie basement. In a matter of seconds, the two were consumed by the darkness and Vendetta turned her attention back to the mixture.

"RAAAAAAAAAAWRRR!" The bowl growled, shaking and rattling upon the countertop. Both females watched; Vendetta in triumph and Marion in fear. The fiend, who had taken the appearance of Marvin, emerged from the bowl, growling and looking around for Charlotte hungrily.

"Heh heh heh heh!" she cackled. "You are looking for the stupid blue girl? Hah! I will show you where she lives and explain how you are to handle your mission." Vendetta rubbed her hands again in delight, exiting the house with her newest fiend by her side.

"You are to _love_ her," she explained in disgust. Anything romantic or nice made her sick to her stomach. "Treat her well. Hug her often.. _k-kiss_ her.. do whatever of the stupid emotion, love! Then, once you get her alone.. you will EAT her! Eat her _aliiiiive!_ Heh heh heh heh heh!"

Just as Vendetta finished her words, the two had reached Charlotte's house. The tyrant stuck her tongue out, again in disgust. Charlotte's cheerful and bright-colored house made her even more sick than the talk of love. Placing her finger on the buzzer, Vendetta rang the multi-colored doorbell. _Ding dong!_


End file.
